


Una Proposición Irracional

by AquaviriusMaggot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Humor, Porque Fugde es un idiota y los demás también, Utopia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaviriusMaggot/pseuds/AquaviriusMaggot
Summary: Harry no era valiente, leía mucho. Después de enviar una carta para denunciar lo que le había sucedido el primer curso en Hogwarts, varias personas del Ministerio se presentan con una proposición irracional: su candidatura como el Ministro más joven de la historia. Él no era un héroe, pero confiaba en sus libros. Dijo que sí.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lisa Turpin





	Una Proposición Irracional

Harry no era como todos creían. No era precisamente valiente, aunque podía serlo si la ocasión lo requería, y tampoco era un héroe. Era un ratón de biblioteca. Le encantaba leer y si leía algo por voluntad propia podía recordar cada palabra, a su manera, y sintetizar de forma concisa la información que su cerebro recibía. Los tomos aburridos que a veces le mandaban los profesores de la escuela habían sido eliminados vagamente de su memoria mientras que aquellos que acababan gustándole habían sido grabados a fuego en su mente.

Desde pequeño había leído una infinidad de libros; primero los de la biblioteca de la escuela, luego los que encontraba en casa de los Dursley; finalmente, los libros de la biblioteca local. Leía todo tipo de géneros: romance, ciencias, literatura, idiomas, economía, finanzas, fantasía… Encontró que los idiomas eran uno de sus puntos fuertes aunque quizá fuera porque saber idiomas le abría muchas otras puertas, o quizá debería decir encuadernaciones. Cuando su carta de Hogwarts llegó, Harry había leído exactamente 54 libros de fantasía, 62 si contaba los 8 libros que no le habían gustado de ese género.

No tardó en creer a Hagrid sobre sus poderes. Decir que estaba encantado con ser mago hubiera sido un eufemismo, sobre todo cuando vio Flourish & Blotts, la librería en Callejón Diagón. Después de cerciorarse con los duendes de cuánto dinero tenía, usando sus conocimientos económicos, y de cuál era el estado de sus finanzas, fue gratamente sorprendido al enterarse que su familia, por parte paterna, tenía título y que podía emanciparse al instante poniéndose un anillo. Salió de Gringotts con el conocimiento de que tenía en el banco unos 300 millones de galeones y contento que, gracias a las inversiones muggles de su madre en Apple, Microsoft y L'Oreal, no tendría que preocuparse por su fortuna puesto que recibía anualmente más de 100 millones de libras de todas las empresas (lo que significaba un millón de galeones anuales).

Sabedor que no tendría que trabajar en su vida si así lo quería, recorrió toda la librería cargando su carrito hasta que el dependiente tuvo que ayudarle con sus más de 150 libros que iba a comprar. Le pareció algo extraño que el total a pagar fueran solo 17 galeones pero rápidamente dedujo que, debido a la magia, muchas cosas debían ser mucho menos caras que en el mundo normal. Hagrid, totalmente impresionado por su compra, le mostró su nueva lechuza blanca, Hedwig, y fueron a comprar sus túnicas seguidas de la varita, acebo con pluma de fénix, 13 centímetros. Tuvo que comprar un baúl mágico en lugar del estándar para que le cupieran todas sus compras; por suerte le sería útil, ya que tenía un biblioteca/estudio, un enorme armario, un laboratorio de pociones y un pequeño piso (cocina, lavabo, comedor y una habitación). ¡Y solo le costó 20 galeones!

Cuando Hagrid le dejó con sus tíos Harry activó su traslador (los duendes le habían explicado que tenía 3 propiedades, 2 de ellas en ruinas) y acabó en un piso en Londres que había sido un regalo de su padre a su madre. El piso tenía una cocina comedor, un salón, una habitación con baño, un baño independiente y una habitación que había sido convertida en un estudio. Harry no dudó en trasladarse indefinidamente a su nuevo piso. No pensaba volver a poner un pie en Privet Drive número 4. Sin darse cuenta, su nueva determinación silenciosa hizo que las guardas de número 4 cayeran, dejando desprotegidos a los Dursley.

No obstante, como sus tíos ni siquiera habían alertado a la policía, prefiriendo imaginar que su sobrino estaba muerto o, al menos, desaparecido, nadie supo de las guardas hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un par de personas encapuchadas prendieron fuego a la casa de sus tíos con éstos dentro. Dudley fue el único vivo que pudo ser ingresado de urgencia al hospital pero sus heridas eran demasiado graves, así que pereció a las pocas horas. Harry, que solo había salido de su piso para comprar comida y un nuevo armario muggle, no estaba enterado del revuelo que había provocado sin querer. Estaba contento comiendo bien por primera vez en su vida, y leyendo a sus anchas, algo que nunca había podido hacer bajo el yugo de los Dursley.

Se pasó el mes entero de Agosto leyendo. Cuando llegó Setiembre y tuvo que coger el tren, había leído cerca de 70 libros, 5 de los cuales le dejaron indiferente. Sin darse cuenta había crecido un par de centímetros y había descubierto que _sí_ que existía una cura para su vista pero que valía 50 galeones por ojo el vial de poción. También había aprendido que podía enviar una lechuza a cada tienda para tener un catálogo actualizable, por 2 galeones, y poder comprar vía 'lechuza'. No tardó en enviar a Hedwig a todas las tiendas del Callejón Diagón y a las de Hogsmeade, cuando leyó _Hogwarts, una historia_ y supo que allí había más empresas mágicas.

En el tren se encontró con un niño de pelo naranja y ojos marrones, con una mancha en la nariz, y de aspecto nervioso. En seguida supo, cuando vio a dónde iban sus ojos, qué quería. No obstante se presentó. Ronald Weasley intentó entablar una conversación pero Harry, que había deducido varias cosas de él (familia numerosa, típico complejo de inferioridad, nivel económico bajo, generalmente ambicioso) había podido desviar la atención del niño comprando una cantidad enorme de dulces del carrito del Expreso. Picando de vez en cuando, dejó que se las comiera en silencio y continuó leyendo su libro. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada cuando apareció una niña, Hermione Granger, en busca de un sapo.

En seguida notó que Granger, a juzgar por el hecho de que ya había leído y memorizado los libros de primer curso, era también un ratón de biblioteca como él. No obstante, había una esencial diferencia entre ambos: ella era una sabelotodo. A Harry no le gustaban los sabelotodo, él entendía que existía una diferencia entre ayudar a la gente con su conocimiento y menospreciar a otros por su ignorancia. Ambas cosas podían parecerse pero eran distintas. Hermione ya había recitado un verso del libro de encantamientos a Ronald Weasley sin que éste se lo hubiera pedido y, a juzgar por el violento color rojo de sus orejas, Ronald se estaba sintiendo bastante tonto (y furioso).

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Weasley y él habían intercambiado un par de palabras a raíz de la visita de Draco Malfoy, a quién ignoró totalmente levantando una ceja, y se sentaron con Hagrid en su barca. No sabía cómo iban a ser sorteados pero sabía, por su personalidad, que seguramente iría a parar a Ravenclaw. Para su indescriptible sorpresa, acabó en Gryffindor. Con Weasley y Granger. No sabía por qué pero presentía que iba a ser un largo año. Weasley se le había pegado como una lapa pero Harry aprovechaba los momentos en los que Ronald no le acompañaba a la biblioteca, que eran muchos, para fraternizar con otra gente (aunque su nuevo baúl había ayudado bastante también, pudiendo hacer allí los deberes y leer a solas sin que Ronald supiera dónde estaba). Se hizo amigo de Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin y Terry Boot. Aun así, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Por otro lado, había sido llamado al despacho del Director y éste le había informado del accidente de los Dursley y le había cuestionado sobre dónde había estado. Él, que había leído el libro de leyes del Wizenmagot, sabía que Dumbledore no podía hacer nada por controlarle así que se lo dijo claramente. También le pidió que le devolviera la capa de invisibilidad de su padre que en el testamento ponía le había dejado. Atónito, Dumbledore le entregó la capa y le dejó ir sin más. La capa, después de quitarle todos los hechizos que el Director le había puesto, había servido para evadir sin que se diera cuenta a Hermione Granger en la biblioteca, a Snape y a Filch por los pasillos.

Para cuando llegó finales de Octubre ya había leído todos los libros que había comprado en el Callejón Diagón y había comprado más por catálogo. También había acordado con los duendes un precio de 5.000 galeones para que le repararan la Mansión Potter y unos 2.000 galeones para que hicieran lo mismo con Godric's Hollow. Como eran de su propiedad, el Ministerio tuvo que darle las llaves de Godric's Hollow y éste dejó de ser un monumento. Los duendes, con quienes tenía una rara amistad, le habían aconsejado que comprara un par de elfos en el Callejón Knockturn para que pudieran hacerle la vida más fácil; él aceptó el consejo rápidamente, había leído mucho sobre los elfos domésticos (¿acaso los magos sabían que los elfos podían transportarse en lugares como Hogwarts cuando los magos y brujas no podían?).

Esa misma noche salvaron, Weasley y él, a Granger de ser aplastada por un trol. Sin darse cuenta, acabó por tener otra lapa encima. Por suerte, Weasley y Granger se llevaban tan mal que muchas veces, cuando se peleaban (que era la mayor parte del tiempo), se olvidaban de su presencia y él podía escabullirse. Harry no se consideraba particularmente inteligente pero sabía que los libros le habían abierto la mente; cada conocimiento que absorbía le ayudaba a ser mejor. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que muchos parecían quererle como amigo para beneficiarse. Weasley, Granger y Dumbledore los primeros, también lo había intentado Malfoy, pero él les había calado. A Harry poco le importaba lo que intentasen hacer puesto que era ya un adulto, estando emancipado, y su anillo le protegía contra pociones y varios hechizos controladores.

Cuando llegaron las Navidades él apuntó su nombre para irse a casa. Dumbledore quiso que se quedara en Hogwarts pero Harry sabía que el Director no tenía poder sobre él, es más, los duendes ya habían multado a Dumbledore por incumplimiento del testamento y por retener sus pertenencias. Si Harry quería podía ir a la prensa y contarlo todo: así se lo dijo. Después de eso no volvió a intentar persuadirle. No obstante, Harry observó que Dumbledore le había seguido desde la estación para ver dónde vivía, sin mucho éxito (había cientos de taxis en Londres y su propiedad había sido puesta bajo _Fidelus_ , él siendo el guardador del secreto, gracias a los duendes).

Harry recibió regalos de los Weasley, aun sin comprender por qué, y también un libro de Hermione que aceptó. Chocolates de Susan, un libro de plantas de Neville, un libro de Runas de Terry y un libro de Historia de Lisa. Todos sabían que leía. Mucho. Él, a cambio, mandó chocolates a Weasley, un libro de los que no le había gustado a Hermione, una enciclopedia de plantas muggle a Neville, una bufanda a Lisa, unos guantes a Susan y un gorro a Terry. Solo hizo una salida y fue para comprar un par de elfos domésticos en Knockturn. Acabó por llamarlos los nombres más extraños que encontró en uno de los libros de nombres: Goleuddyd y Jawahir (aunque al final solo respondían si les llamaba Dyd y Jawa así que…).

Los elfos se encargaban de limpiar la casa y hacer las compras así que Harry, cuando acabó las Navidades, ya había hecho sus redacciones y había leído unos cuantos libros más. También había ido a St. Mungo, con la ayuda de sus elfos, y había sido examinado. Su cicatriz había sido exorcizada, su vista reparada, todas sus fracturas de años atrás curadas a la perfección con _Crece Huesos_ y había sido recetado pociones para curar su malnutrición. Tuvo suerte que debido a un juramento no pudieran decirle a la prensa de sus heridas o si no hubiera sido el centro de atención durante meses.

Cuando regresó a Hogwarts Weasley había descubierto quién era Nicolas Flamel (cosa que él sabía desde los 8 años cuando leyó un libro fantástico muggle). El resto del curso pasó relativamente rápido puesto que Harry no estaba tan desesperado por saber qué guardaba Dumbledore en el tercer piso. Se centró en sus estudios. Era el mejor en todo salvo en herbología y en pociones pero tenía una buena razón: Snape le odiaba. Continuó ampliando su colección de libros que ya se acercaba a los 270 libros mágicos. Al llegar Mayo su tratamiento médico había acabado y ahora medía 1.5m, sin contar que notaba su cabeza menos embotellada (en realidad desde el primer momento que dejó de tener su famosa cicatriz). Podía hacer los hechizos a la primera y con mucho menos esfuerzo, era como si pudiera seguir usando su magia indefinidamente.

Poco a poco notó que tampoco requería la varita para pequeñas cosas: cerrar puertas con llave, levitar una pluma, transfigurar una aguja… si se concentraba podía hacer cosas con la mente sin tan siquiera tener que saber el encantamiento. Había disfrutado mucho de esa habilidad con tal de incordiar a Malfoy. Aun así, nada le preparó para finales de curso. Sin comerlo ni beberlo se vio arrastrado a una aventura con Granger y Weasley donde acabó, como no, solo contra el ladrón, que resultó ser Quirrell, para su poca sorpresa. Esa noche tuvo suerte, puesto que no tuvo que revelar sus habilidades y pudo acabar con su Profesor y salvar la piedra filosofal.

Al día siguiente volvió a encontrarse con Dumbledore. Decir que estaba furioso hubiera sido un eufemismo y así se lo dijo. Le recriminó el haberle dejado, ilegalmente, con sus tíos, no haberle curado su cicatriz aun sabiendo, o sospechando, qué era y haberle convertido en cebo para Voldemort. Dumbledore intentó apaciguarle pero Poppy Pomphrey se había enterado de todo y parecía estar furiosa. Cuando el Director les dejó solos apareció Hedwig, como por arte de magia, y Harry empezó a escribir una larga carta. Con su varita, sacó una copia de sus memorias, como había leído, y pidió un vial a la enfermera. Usó _Gemino_ para duplicar la carta y mandó a Hedwig al Ministerio y luego al Diario Profético.

En menos de una hora habían aparecido un grupo de aurores y funcionarios en la escuela, varios periodistas y fotógrafos, y el mismo Ministro de Magia. Allí les dejó a todos bien claro una cosa: Lord Harrison James Potter no iba a ser controlado. Algunos lo intentaron y él rápidamente les frenó los pies con la noticia de que los duendes le habían conseguido una doble nacionalidad. En menos de lo que canta un gallo podría dejar Reino Unido, sabedores ahora que Voldemort estaba vivo, y mudarse a Francia. Todos callaron. De repente, aterrorizados, se dieron cuenta que Harry estaba muy dispuesto a abandonarles tal y como ellos habían hecho con él. Las miradas se posaron con ira en Dumbledore.

Salieron todos de la enfermería cuando Madame Pomphrey los echó. Harry no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo leyendo sus libros que Pomphrey le había informado había traído Neville, pero cuando regresaron a visitarle solo aparecieron 3 personas: Albus Dumbledore, Amos Diggory y Amelia Bones. Notó con cierta sorpresa que el Ministro no estaba pero nada podía haberle preparado para semejante asombro.

—Lord Potter, verá… Hemos discutido qué hacer y tenemos una propuesta para usted —Harry pestañeó un par de veces y asintió para que continuara—. Nos gustaría que fuera el nuevo Ministro de Magia.

La boca de Harry se descolgó. ¿Estaban ofreciéndole un empleo sin haber acabado la escuela? ¡Solo tenía 11 años! Sin embargo, cuando vio que no se lo decían en broma, pensó. ¿Qué podía perder? En menos de un año había imaginado e ideado varias formas para mejorar la situación actual del pueblo mágico y ahora le estaban dando la oportunidad que necesitaba. Vio el rostro desconcertado de Dumbledore y supo que a él no le había gustado nada ofrecerle el Ministerio pero aun así asintió. Diggory y Bones sonrieron. Se fueron hablando en voz alta y planeando el voto de no confianza contra Fudge.

Harry todavía estaba pasmado. Era la cosa más ilógica y estrambótica que nunca le había pasado pero se estaba dando cuenta, muy rápidamente, que los magos y las brujas no parecían tener una pizca de lógica en sus cerebros. Ni siquiera Dumbledore. O debería decir menos aun Dumbledore… Todo era tan confuso. Espió por el rabillo del ojo su cartera de piel y sacó su preciada libreta muggle, que no podía usar para los deberes. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Fue apuntando.

Acabar exámenes de primer curso – dejar Hogwarts.

Buscar tutores para el siguiente curso.

Mudarme a la Mansión Potter – poner más guardas.

Hacer índice de los libros de la biblioteca Potter – comprar los que necesite – estudiarlos.

Hacer una lista de trabajadores del Ministerio y sus trabajos – renovación.

Sabedor que de momento no podría hacer nada más, envió a Hedwig con una nueva carta a Gringotts. Estaba seguro que ellos podrían ayudarle respecto a los tutores. Cuando acabó Junio Harry ya había hecho los exámenes y había sacado matrícula en todo, incluso en Pociones, ya que los exámenes podían ser revisados por el Ministerio una segunda vez si el alumno así lo pedía. Fudge había perdido su voto de no confianza por 65 a 28 y Amelia Bones había anunciado a su nuevo candidato: Lord Potter. De alguna extraña forma, quizá por su fama y por el artículo del Diario Profético que anunciaba su nueva victoria con el _todavía_ vivo Voldemort, ganó la votación por 57 a 36. El 3 de Julio tomó posesión de su nuevo cargo como el Ministro más joven de la historia.

Gringotts había sido capaz de proporcionarle a varias personas para su educación: Remus Lupin (para Defensa, Encantamientos y Astrología), Andrómeda Tonks (para Transfiguración, Pociones e Historia) y, por último, a Algie Longbottom (Herbología). Al parecer éste último tenía problemas de movilidad y no podía trabajar de forma normal con su Maestría en Herbología mientras que Remus Lupin no era contratado por ser un hombre lobo, Andrómeda, no obstante, había sufrido mucho en el mundo mágico para trabajar por haber sido desheredada. Acabó pagándoles 200 galeones al mes a cada uno, algo más que de lo que cobraban en Hogwarts.

—¿Estás seguro que no te importa? —le preguntó de nuevo Remus Lupin cuando Harry le había ofrecido que viviera en la Mansión de 4 plantas con él.

—Claro que no, Remus —le contestó exasperado—, así no estaré solo aquí.

Lo cierto era que Remus tenía problemas para mantener sus trabajos y, por lo tanto, las viviendas. Harry sabía que Remus era amigo de sus padres así que no le importaba ofrecerle un lugar gratuito para vivir. No era que le faltaran habitaciones. Acabó por comprar un par de elfos más, Nabucodonosor (Nabu) e Irakusne (Ira); cada elfo era encargado de una propiedad mientras que Dyd le acompañaba con sus tareas en el Ministerio, haciendo de mensajero mucho más rápido que cualquier secretaria.

Cuando vio la oficina del antiguo Ministro tuvo que parar en seco. Era un desastre. No por el desorden sino porque Fudge había sido el Ministro más incompetente de la historia y ahora le tocaba a él arreglarlo. En menos de un día Malfoy senior, Lucius Malfoy, había intentado sobornarle y luego amenazarle; hizo que los aurores le arrestaran. Mientras no llegaba el momento de su juicio, Harry se dedicó a resolver varios asuntos: arrestó a Fudge, estudió la lista de cargos de todo el Ministerio (despidiendo a algunos incompetentes y arrestando a otros), aumentó los bonos para los aurores y para St. Mungo, bajó el sueldo a algunos y negó sobre sueldos (además de arrestar a los corruptos).

La lista de juicios a celebrar fue larga pero cuando llegó Lucius Malfoy él ya había leído cada libro de leyes que había podido encontrar. Fue fácil conseguir que le dieran _Veritaserum_ y luego interrogarle. Harry no podía creer lo que Malfoy les había contado: no solamente había mentido y era _de verdad_ un mortífago, sino que había sobornado a Fudge y tenía una larga lista de nombres de camaradas suyos que habían hecho lo mismo. Unos 11 Lords del Wizenmagot fueron arrestados. Todos los mortífagos mencionados tuvieron prioridad sobre otros imputados.

Pronto Harry les había condenado a Azkaban y había enviado a los aurores a arrestar a otros que estaban escondidos o que no trabajaban en el Ministerio. Después hizo que los mortífagos en Azkaban volvieran a ser juzgados, por si tenían más nombres, y descubrieron que Sirius Black era inocente y que Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo. Rita Skeeter fue multada por ser un animago ilegal y Black fue perdonado al haber sido encarcelado ilegalmente (recibió además una compensación económica y una disculpa pública). Crouch Sr. fue juzgado y su hijo, que se descubrió estaba vivo, fue devuelto de nuevo a Azkaban. Fudge, Umbridge y otros también fueron condenados.

En menos de un mes, trabajando todas las mañanas en el Ministerio y estudiando por las tardes, había celebrado unos 6 juicios por día. Le era evidente, a él y a todos, que el sistema necesitaba una limpieza total así que mandó que todos y cada uno de los presos de Azkaban fueran juzgados bajo el _Veritaserum_. Como supuso, unas 20 personas eran inocentes o habían sido juzgadas con alevosía mientras que otros habían sido juzgados de forma poco imparcial. Se retocaron las condenas.

—¡Te arrepentirás Potter! ¡Nuestro Señor nos liberará y entonces iremos a por ti! —le había gritado Malfoy cuando le habían arrastrado los aurores atado de manos y pies con el rostro desencajado de la ira.

Harry había alzado una ceja pero había mandado de inmediato a Dyd a por los informes de Azkaban. Azkaban era la única prisión del Reino Unido y sería un duro golpe si Voldemort los rescatara. Así pues, comprobó con algo de horror que los dementores les habían traicionado en la anterior guerra a favor de Voldemort y habían dejado la prisión totalmente indefensa. ¡No lo podía consentir! Mandó un equipo de aurores para que trajeran a los 400 dementores que había en la isla y los envió a través del Velo de la Muerte con la ayuda de unos cuantos _Patronus_. Además, quizás no podría matarlos pero sí que podía controlarlos y sabía gracias a los informes del Departamento de Misterios que, una vez una cosa pasara por el Velo, nunca volvía.

En menos de 5 días los dementores habían sido reemplazados temporalmente con aurores y los duendes habían sido pagados por los fondos públicos para que guardaran Azkaban. Los aurores, gracias a las guerras, a Snape y a Fudge habían disminuido en número a lo largo de los años así que no podía enviar a tantos aurores a proteger Azkaban. No obstante, sí que podía enviar un par de aurores y comprar una veintena de elfos domésticos para que vigilaran a los presos bajo el encantamiento _Fidelus_. Voldemort no encontraría nunca la prisión. Sin embargo, eso le había hecho pensar en otra cosa. Sus mortífagos se habían infiltrado en el Ministerio antes, ¿cómo podía Harry asegurar la lealtad de todos?

De repente tuvo una idea de genio: un juramento. Cada funcionario del Ministerio, aunque no los miembros del Wizenmagot, deberían hacer un juramento genérico. En cuanto pasó la ley, que le fue fácil gracias al apoyo mayoritario del nuevo Wizenmagot no corrupto y el nuevo apoyo de aquellos que habían visto cuán efectivo y competente era, muchos se negaron. Él contestó: estáis despedidos. Sus nombres fueron apuntados en una lista y sus familias y negocios investigados. Los cargos fueron reemplazados y todos los demás juraron ante la multitud, para evitar confusiones. Rápidamente Amelia Bones le puso una escolta permanente, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Hestia Jones, por si había represalias (hasta ahora Harry había evitado un par de intentos de asesinato).

Cuando los mortífagos fueron condenados y solo quedaban unos pocos, llegó Octubre. Harry, viendo que volvía a tener tiempo para más cosas, empezó a abolir leyes discriminatorias e implantó leyes a favor de la igualdad. Sabía, no obstante, que los tradicionalistas tenían razón cuando decían que muchos nacidos de muggles importaban su cultura e insultaban las tradiciones mágicas aun sin saberlo. A raíz de esto, todos los nacidos de muggles o educados sin saber de la magia, fueron inscritos en un curso de un par de años de tradiciones mágicas y todo lo relacionado con la etiqueta y el protocolo mágico. Si suspendían tenían que repetir el curso. No obstante, a todos los de sangre pura se les apuntó obligatoriamente a las clases de estudios muggle, una vez fue actualizado de los años 40, y se les pidió exactamente lo mismo.

Harry, que sabía de economía y finanzas, contrató a un equipo duendes con varios economistas squib para que invirtieran el dinero público. Los magos y brujas no tenían impuestos, los fondos públicos provenían de donaciones y empresas privadas como el Diario Profético lo que suponía un error porque si la empresa hacía fallida el Ministerio entraría en banca rota. En menos de un par de meses las inversiones muggle dieron sus frutos con cerca de 25 millones de libras (habían invertido mucho, y arriesgado). Harry pidió que voluntariamente las familias donaran dinero para poder invertir con la condición que en 5 años, máximo, les sería devuelto su dinero. Él fue el primero que donó 5 millones de galeones. Al final recaudó un total de 220 millones de galeones y acabó invirtiendo la mitad. 

Los cursos en Hogwarts fueron renovados y se aumentó el currículo con varias materias. Las Artes Oscuras fueron reconsideradas por el Wizenmagot, Harry siendo aquel que dio el discurso.

—¿Cómo puede cuestionar si quiera cambiar las leyes contra las Artes Oscuras? —había preguntado alguien.

—¡Son malvadas!

—¡Sí! ¡Deben prohibirse!

El sector oscuro, los que quedaban que no eran mortífagos, habían rechinado los dientes pero todos estaban callados al ver que el niño que sobrevivió pudiera incluso cuestionarse cambiar las leyes. Harry estaba tranquilo. Había leído las leyes contra las Artes Oscuras y libros que su padrino, Sirius Black, le había dejado de las mismas de su colección. Tenía un argumento bien hecho y sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Quién ha dicho que las Artes Oscuras son malvadas y las Artes Blancas son buenas? Eso es mentira. Algo malvado es algo que hace daño con el propósito de hacer daño mientras que algo bueno es exactamente lo contrario: la bondad por la bondad —dijo él y todos callaron cuando vieron que tenía un discurso preparado—. ¿Cómo se clasifican acaso las Artes Oscuras? Dejad que les diga: por la intención y el grado de mortalidad. Esto es un error humano y os argumentaré porqué. Pondré un ejemplo, les hablaré de las llamadas Maldiciones Imperdonables. Miren primero _Avada Kedavra_ y compárenla con _Bombarda_. ¿Cuál es peor?

Durante unos minutos todos se debatieron, algunos gritaron que la maldición mortal mientras que otros callaron. Tenían la sensación de por dónde quería ir Harry.

—En realidad ninguna es peor: ambas son la misma magia pero con intenciones distintas. Si yo usara un _Bombarda_ en una persona, le diera en las piernas, amputándoselas y dejando que se desangrara, ¿no sería más malvado que matar a esa persona sin dolor en un solo instante? —hubo silencio y rostros pensativos—. ¿Qué pasaría si un curandero se encuentra con un enfermo terminal, que sufre cada segundo agonizando y por el cual no puede hacer nada, y usa la maldición mortal en él? ¿No sería eso tener merced? Pongamos pues _Crucio_ , la maldición cruciatus contra la _Legimancia_. ¿No es verdad que si utilizáramos _Crucio_ indefinidamente podríamos dejar en estado vegetal a una persona? ¿Acaso no es verdad que, si usáramos _Legilemens_ de forma incorrecta, no se producirían los mismos efectos aunque por causas distintas?

El rostro de Augusta Longbottom era un poema. Su hijo y su nuera habían sido expuestos a la maldición cruciatus hacía 11 años y todavía estaban en St. Mungo. No le gustaba pensar que una maldición así pudiera ser buena en lugar de mala.

—¿Cómo puede ser _esa_ maldición buena? ¡No tiene ningún uso salvo hacer daño! —protestó Augusta pero nadie habló.

—La maldición cruciatus se puede utilizar para que una persona que sufre un infarto y no tiene pulso vuelva a latir su corazón. Los muggles lo llaman desfibrilación o cardioversión eléctrica. Existen aparatos que usan para cuando una persona sufre parada cardíaca envíen descargas eléctricas a la persona de manera que el corazón vuelva a latir; no les explicaré el funcionamiento pero su uso es habitual y está extendido por todo el mundo muggle. Se salvan miles de vidas al día con esta práctica —les explicó y pudo ver los rostros conmocionados de todos. Ni siquiera los magos oscuros lo habían sabido. Augusta se sentó estupefacta—. Los magos y brujas no tienen tratamiento contra el infarto. Para nosotros es fácil combatir la obesidad, que provoca muchos infartos, o evitar que nuestras venas se taponen con pociones. Aun así _sí_ que existen muertes por infarto, aunque son todas o la mayoría en edades muy avanzadas y todos dan por sentado que no se hubiera podido hacer nada. Eso es falso.

Al final no tuvo que explicarles para qué podría haber servido el _Imperius_ porque todos habían visto la "luz" con los usos médicos de una maldición que todos habían creído era oscura y malvada. Desde ese momento, sin embargo, Harry había avanzado un paso de gigante puesto que había conseguido que todos aceptaran mínimamente las Artes Oscuras como algo más que malvado y cruel. Todas las magias prohibidas fueron revisadas por un grupo de expertos en cada campo y las leyes fueron cambiándose poco a poco para cuando llegó Diciembre. Harry tenía muchos planes y había conseguido hacer muchas cosas en menos de un año.

Aun así no había olvidado que Voldemort estaba vivo y Dumbledore, viendo que no tenía más remedio que cooperar, acabó por contarle sobre los horcrux. Desde que había visto su cicatriz había sospechado la verdad y una visita a su compañero Slughorn había sido suficiente. Harry mandó a un equipo del Departamento de Misterio a por todos los horcrux mientras él revisaba los autos de los juicios por si había algo interesante. Resultó que sí. Tanto Malfoy como Lestrange habían insinuado que su Señor les había mandado algo especial. La Mansión Malfoy y la Lestrange fueron registradas pero solo encontraron un horcrux: el diario de Tom Riddle.

El Departamento de Misterios, antes de destruir el diario, usó todos sus recursos para buscar más trozos de alma a partir del que conservaban. Resultó todo un éxito: se encontraron 4 trozos más. Los aurores fueron a buscarlos con la ayuda de los inefables. Con ese mismo método buscaron al último trozo de Voldemort, el propio Voldemort, y lo encontraron en Albania. Fue como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Voldemort fue liquidado el 2 de Febrero de 1993. Viendo que había habitado sin que nadie lo supiera un horcrux en Hogwarts, Harry mandó que los aurores e inefables inspeccionaran la escuela de arriba abajo. Encontraron un basilisco y una colonia de acromántulas, una maldición en el cargo de Defensa, el animago Pettigrew y varias cosas más de menor importancia. Las bestias fueron vendidas a trozos y el dinero fue donado a Hogwarts.

Sin Snape de maestro de pociones, viendo que había sido cuestionado y enviado a Azkaban no importara quién hablara por él (como Dumbledore), la media en pociones había subido de grado A a EE o incluso a matrícula. Los aurores preveían un incremento de números en 20 a 30 aurores en un par de años. También se ofreció cursos remediales de pociones para aquellos que antaño quisieron ser aurores pero que, por culpa de Snape, no habían podido pasar los exámenes de séptimo. Se unieron casi 50 personas en menos de 2 semanas al programa.

Los sueldos del Ministerio, que ahora funcionaba como una máquina bien coordinada, fueron regulados de forma que gente como Arthur Weasley no cobrara menos o fuera impedido ascender por el simple hecho de sus ideales. Los Cabezas cobraban 300 galeones mensuales, los siguientes al mando 270, y sucesivamente. Harry sabía que la igualdad era primordial y eso significaba abrir las puertas a trabajos para gente como los hombres lobos o vampiros u otras criaturas. A raíz de ese nuevo ideal, Harry creó un pacto con los duendes y entre ambos financiaron a varios maestros de Pociones para que crearan algo llamado Wolfbane, para los hombres lobo. No era una cura pero serviría para evitar que perdieran el norte si no tenían un lugar para pasar la noche de luna llena.

Cuando llegó Marzo se tomó unas necesitadas vacaciones; ni siquiera leyó más de 3 libros esa semana. Sirius y Remus, con quien había mejorado su relación considerablemente, estaban encantados de tenerle más en casa. Harry se planteó esa semana qué más tenía que hacer y para cuando acabó sus vacaciones tenía una lista. Lo primero que hizo fue crear un Departamento en el Ministerio de Servicios Sociales. Todos aquellos niños abandonados por sus padres que fueran mágicos o maltratados serían buscados y puestos en una familia de acogida. La mayoría de familias habían ido desapareciendo así que podían cuidar de un par de niños sin que les faltara el espacio o el dinero. También creó otro hospital más pequeño en Escocia (todavía no entendía como solo había un hospital para todo Reino Unido) y otro en Irlanda del Norte.

Eso implicaba tener más curanderos y más población a la que atender así que inició una campaña para que las distintas familias no murieran. Creó el cheque bebé. Para aquellos que tuvieran un hijo se les entregaría un cheque con 500 galeones. Consecuentemente, Harry sabía que si crecía la población también necesitarían espacio para habitar y él prefería que el pueblo o la villa fuera enteramente mágico como había sido antaño Godric's Hollow o Hogsmeade. Así pues, los duendes, varios squibs pagados del Ministerio y funcionarios del nuevo Departamento Urbanístico (donde trabajaban arquitectos y gente relacionada con el terreno y las casas, así como la creación de monumentos y estatuas entre otros) fueron enviados a buscar una zona muggle para poder comprar con los fondos públicos las casas y así poder guardar la zona para que fuera puramente mágica.

Se crearon unas 2 nuevas villas: Rowena's Nest y Salazar's Cave. Fue bastante fácil ya que los Highlads de Escocia solo tenían 2 habitantes en kilómetros, fue fácil recolocarlos sin que sufrieran ningún tipo de pérdida; allí se colocó Rowena's Nest. Salazar's Cave la localizaron en un valle muggle, anteriormente llamado Nant Gwynant. Contrataron a los duendes para que construyeran ambos pueblos, gastando casi 100.000 galeones y se protegió la zona con todo tipo de guardas. Se puso en venta/alquiler las casas y en menos de un mes, después de 3 meses de construcción sin descanso, ya habían vendido 20 viviendas de las 100 casas construidas. La mayoría eran gente de clase media que había vivido en el mundo muggle y prefería vivir en una zona mágica para practicar su magia. También para aquellos que querían mudarse de casa de sus padres con un alquiler barato de 5 galeones al mes. Sabía que tardarían un par de años en amortizar la inversión pero era necesario.

También crearon algo nunca visto: una escuela de preescolar. Con asignaturas mágicas y muggles desde los 3 a los 10 años, situada en Godric's Hollow. Los padres podrían dejar a los hijos en buenas manos lo que significaba que las familias gastarían menos en tutores y tendrían más tiempo para implicarse con el Ministerio o buscar trabajo. El Ministerio estudiaba la eficacia de preescolar ya que así podrían eliminar las clases mágicas y las clases muggle de Hogwarts, haciendo hueco para más optativas de las que ya habían añadido (Sanación, Magia Elemental, Diseño y Arquitectura, Belleza y Moda, entre otras).

Harry tomó los exámenes de segundo con los otros niños de Hogwarts; sus notas fueron tan altas (debido a todo lo que se tenía que leer para ser un buen Ministro) que fue adelantado 2 cursos de las materias troncales. De optativas cogió Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Sanación. Para ello contrató a Narcisa Malfoy para que le diera las 3 optativas como su tutora; al parecer Narcisa nunca había estado del todo de acuerdo con su marido… Sus amigos en Hogwarts pasaron parte de Julio en su Mansión para poder volver a entablar amistad pero obvio que Weasley y Granger no querían seguir siendo sus "amigos". Suspiró aliviado.

Cuando empezó Setiembre Harry ya había leído cerca de 700 libros mágicos desde que empezó Hogwarts y había dado el cheque bebé a 40 parejas. Los curanderos habían aumentado en 5 personas y los aurores en 7. El Wizenmagot tuvo 3 personas más en la cámara y Harry por fin contrató a una secretaria que le cogiera los recados, hiciera pasar a las visitas de forma ordenada y le archivara documentos y demás. Era una squib pariente de Lucius Malfoy, Imogeene. Era la hermana menor de Abraxas Malfoy, el padre de Lucius, y estaba casada con otro squib, curiosamente el tío mayor de Sirius, Marius Black, de 55 años.

Aunque Marius y su esposa habían vivido en el mundo muggle a causa de su vergüenza, ansiaban volver al mundo mágico y ahora tenían una oportunidad. A Imogeene, de 47 años, no obstante, no le importaba trabajar de secretaria/asistenta personal del Ministro más joven de la historia y el que estaba resultando ser el mejor y más competente, por no hablar de eficaz. Muchas otras personas habían querido su plaza y ahora, una squib, la tenía. Marius Black, por otro lado, había sido contratado para la escuela de preescolar para enseñar protocolo y etiqueta. Ambos vivían ahora en Salazar's Cave.

Como ellos, muchos otros squib vieron la oportunidad de volver a su país de origen desde todo el mundo. Para la sorpresa del Wizenmagot, se dieron cuenta que muchos de los hijos de los squib habían resultado ser magos y brujas pero, al haber sido desheredados, muchos habían optado por quedarse en su nuevo país en lugar de estudiar en Hogwarts. Unas 16 familias, ni más ni menos, se mudaron de nuevo al Reino Unido y compraron las casas de Salazar's Cave y Rowena's Nest con las nuevas fortunas que habían hecho en el mundo muggle. Los sangre pura estaban atónitos. Resultó que cada familia había tenido su squib desheredado en la historia: los Prewett, los Black, los Malfoy, los Nott, los Zabini, los Crabbe, los Goyle, los Odgen,… Todos ellos desheredados y la mayoría de ellos provenientes de familias donde se favorecía la supremacía de sangre (y se casaban entre primos).

Había sido un jarrón de agua fría para Molly Prewett ver como uno de sus primos había conseguido ser multimillonario en Irlanda montando un negocio de confección de vestidos, ni más ni menos. Mientras que su familia, mágica totalmente, siempre había pasado apuros para llegar a fin de mes. En menos de un año y medio desde que aceptó ser Ministro, la población había aumentado un 10%, los fondos públicos un 30%, las calificaciones medias de los alumnos un 20%, el prestigio de Hogwarts un 50%, la eficacia del Ministerio un 120%, la seguridad del mundo mágico británico un 60%.

Pero Harry tenía grandes planes: pensaba hacer de Reino Unido mágico una de las mayores potencias mágicas mundiales. Así pues, relajando su marcha pero pensando en el futuro, propuso en el Wizenmagot crear una biblioteca pública donde cada familia pudiera donar una copia de sus libros ancestrales (salvo Grimorios, eso ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza) y donde todos pudieran tomar prestados los libros. También pensó en construir otro mercado más que Callejón Diagón, el único en Reino Unido, y extender Gringotts en varias sucursales más pequeñas. Aun así Harry sabía que tenía que equilibrar los gastos con los beneficios y de momento la población no era tan densa como para hacer uso de un segundo mercado. No obstante, dejó que los funcionarios del Departamento de Urbanismo crearan bocetos y maquetas.

Cuando llegó la Navidad de lo que hubiera sido su tercer año en Hogwarts, el Ministerio ideó un plan para hacer amistades con países europeos con el Torneo de los Tres Magos y la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Se buscó hacer atraer jóvenes y expertos de otros países para que residieran, trabajaran y pudieran abrir horizontes en Reino Unido. Se donó varios miles de galeones para la creación de nuevos hechizos y de nuevos tratamientos y curas, así como nuevas pociones. Se buscaron secuencias de runas para poder exportar plantas tropicales y de zonas no autóctonas, reduciendo el coste de sus importaciones y favoreciendo el mercado de su país. Poco a poco se fue devolviendo los 220 millones de galeones que se donaron al Ministerio, de manera que ya habían pagado de vuelta 50 millones de galeones (habían tenido beneficios de 50.000 millones de libras con Microsoft, Toyota, BP, Apple, Samsung y otras en 2 años) y se habían devuelto otros 50 millones de los galeones iniciales que no se habían tocado.

Sabía que tardaría quizá 3 años en devolver todas las donaciones, contando que tuvieran un beneficio las inversiones del Ministerio de la misma cantidad de millones pero una vez devolviera todo lo prestado el Ministerio podría funcionar de forma totalmente autónoma; preveía que dentro de 5 años mínimo. Poco a poco Harry encontró que tenía pocas cosas por hacer; las leyes habían sido todas revisadas, Hogwarts renovado, las alianzas creadas, los mortífagos y Voldemort vencidos,… Sabía que tardarían aproximadamente 5 años para poner en marcha su proyecto de mercado (Avenida de Merlín) y para las sucursales de Gringotts (Hogsmeade, Ravenclaw's Nest, Salazar's Cave, Godric's Hollow y la Avenida mencionada) así que se sentó en su asiento y suspiró.

Cuando llegaron los exámenes de tercer curso Harry lo aprobó todo con matrícula, una vez más. Harry el año siguiente leyó. Mucho. Aun cuando tenía que ir a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch y ver oficialmente el Torneo, con todos inclinándose en sus asientos para observar al niño que conocieron levemente hacía 3 años y que ahora se había convertido en el mejor Ministro de toda su historia, y uno de los mejores del mundo. No solamente había hecho de Hogwarts una escuela mucho más prestigiosa sino que ahora los Slytherin no eran parias en el castillo. Las reformas en las leyes contra las Artes Oscuras habían hecho de su país uno de los más tolerantes, y en los que más inmigración había empezado a haber. Todos comprendían ahora que esas personas no querían hacer daño sino tener una oportunidad para vivir siendo como eran: magos de inclinación oscura. Los 600 alumnos de Hogwarts de antaño pasaron a ser casi 1000 alumnos en total, los Profesores sumaban 35. El castillo parecía tener mucha más vida.

….Unos 5 años más tarde…

Lord Harrison James Potter caminó por el Ministerio saludando alegremente a todos sus colegas del trabajo. Habían pasado a ser 400 funcionarios a ser 1.000 en 5 años, siendo él todavía la cabeza del Ministerio. En media década la población había pasado de sumar 50.000 personas a llegar a las 200.000 brujas y magos. El cheque bebé había resultado ser un baby boom; cada familia tenía ahora unos 3 hijos de media y al haber devuelto todas las donaciones habían podido existir de forma autónoma con las inversiones del fondo público, contrato con otros países y con su propia producción, gracias a esto pudieron aumentar los cheques bebé de 500 galeones a 700. El Ministerio tenía unos fondos actuales de 1.200 millones de galeones. Harry había descubierto que si fundían el oro y lo vendían en el mundo muggle por su equivalente en libras y luego esas libras las convertían en galeones aumentarían un 30% la fortuna inicial (contando que 1 galeón podía dar 120 libras y 120 libras, vuelto de nuevo en galeones, era 1 galeón y 16 sickles).

Los pueblos de Ravenclaw's Nest y Salazar's Cave estaban llenos así que habían tenido que crear uno en tributo a Hufflepuff llamado Helga's Hideout. Al final ya habían construido la biblioteca en Godric's Hollow y la Avenida de Merlín como tenían previsto, la escuela de preescolar estaba siendo duplicada debido al baby boom y también habían creado una Reserva Natural donde todas las criaturas mágicas de su zona podían residir y criar para aumentar sus números en paz.

Se habían creado unas 6 sucursales pequeñas de Gringotts en cada zona mágica habitada y también habían renovado el Diario Profético para que tuvieran otra sede. Además, el Reino Unido había creado una nueva forma de comunicación a través de espejos de la cual gozaban con su Monopolio al haber patentado los hechizos (gracias a la ayuda de Harry, Sirius y Remus – éste último ahora adinerado). Sin contar, por otro lado, el nuevo método de transporte que había creado Harry con la ayuda de Lisa Turpin, con quien había estado saliendo desde quinto curso, como proyecto final de Runas y Aritmancia (en las cuales ambos habían coincidido por casualidad). Se trataba de algo mucho más simple, y menos nauseabundo, y más barato, que los polvos floo o la aparición.

Habían creado varias plataformas rúnicas indestructibles en distintos lugares mágicos como en los pueblos y los mercados. La plataforma era de gran tamaño, podía coger unas 10 personas a la vez, y era circular; estaba rodeada por 2 círculos. El interior era la configuración rúnica que enviaba una persona de plataforma en plataforma mientras que el círculo exterior informaba de las plataformas a las que estaba conectada esa misma plataforma. Por ejemplo, la Avenida de Merlín tenía las siglas AV mientras que Ravenclaw's Nest eran las siglas RN. La plataforma se activaba con una pequeña descarga mágica, interesantemente, el hechizo más cargado mágicamente resultó ser la maldición cruciatus. Lo único que tenía que hacer el pasajero era tocar las iniciales de su destino una vez cargara las runas con su magia en un par de segundos. En menos de un segundo ya estaba en la siguiente plataforma.

Lisa y Harry en seguida vieron que, de no poner una plataforma de ida y otra de vuelta en un mismo lugar los pasajeros de distintas localizaciones podían chocar. No obstante, el proceso era tan simple que no les costó nada. A pesar de todo, se dieron cuenta que las plataformas eran más útiles para viajar entre países que no para viajar en el mismo país. Así fue como patentaron su idea, un 25% comprado por el Ministerio, el otro 75% fue repartido entre Lisa y Harry. Decir que ambos eran ahora una de las parejas más ricas hubiera sido decir un eufemismo.

Harry, cuando salía ahora a la calle, era conocido como: el chico que sobrevivió, el Ministro más joven del mundo, el Ministro más competente y eficaz del Reino Unido, el Ministro más innovador de los últimos 500 años, el cocreador de los espejos parlantes y el cocreador de las plataformas rúnicas, el fundador de la biblioteca mágica más grande y rica del mundo, el creador de la múltiple alianza entre criaturas, el creador de nuevos empleos mágicos, el fundador del hospital St. North y St. West, el fundador del Departamento Urbanístico y el Departamento de Servicios Sociales, el impulsor de la crecida de finales de siglo XX, el creador de las 3 villas íntegramente mágicas del siglo XX, el impulsor de la renovación educativa, el impulsor de la revisión de leyes, el impulsor de la comunión entre Artes Oscuras, Neutrales y Blancas y el primer defensor de los niños mágicos abandonados y maltratados.

Harry tenía 18 años y leía mucho, eso le unió a Lisa. Ahora tenía una prometida, una familia propia, amigos y aliados en los que podía contar y un país que le adoraba. No lo sabía, puesto que Adivinación nunca había sido cosa suya, pero dentro de un año se casaría y en 3 meses su esposa, Lisa Potter, le daría la buena noticia de su embarazo. Un par de años más tarde, Lisa volvería a estar embarazada, esta vez de gemelos, y Harry Potter se convertiría en el padrino del hijo de Susan Bones y Neville Longbottom así como el de Luna Lovegood y Terry Boot.

Trabajaría en el Ministerio a la vez que conseguiría sus maestrías en Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Runas, Defensa y Aritmancia. Sería considerado, con 30 años, una de las personas más poderosas del mundo y más influyentes de la historia. A los 70 años se retiraría del Ministerio, con muchos lamentos y lloros de su querido pueblo, y cogería como aprendiz al nuevo Ministro durante casi 1 año; sería el nieto de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, Calix, hijo de Scorpius Malfoy y Victorie Weasley.

Pasaría los siguientes 50 años disfrutando de su familia, tanto su esposa Lisa como él dejando totalmente de trabajar e investigando de vez en cuando por placer, y moriría en su cama mientras dormía. Lisa Potter moriría un par de días después, sin poder aceptar la muerte de su esposo, y dejarían un legado famoso durante los próximos milenios a sus hijos y nietos. En la lápida de Harrison Potter habría una escritura, con su letra, que rezaría: no fui valiente, leí mucho.


End file.
